


Set Me On Fire

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut with Geoff being a bit of an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Me On Fire

Michael's body was on fire. That was the only way to explain the way he was feeling at that moment, with Geoff pinning his arms behind his back just far enough to cause discomfort, his tongue working at his hole with small little laps, just enough to get Michael worked up, close enough to the brink before he'd deny him his release.

He involuntarily let out a whine as Geoff pulled away, leaning over Michael and pressing his still-clothed erection against his ass, lips and teeth working at the soft skin of Michael's neck. A shiver ran through the younger man's body and he moaned, bucking his hips as Geoff wrapped his fingers around Michael's neglected cock, thumbing his tip where a bead of precum had collected, listening to Michael whine and moan. He slowly rocked his hips into Geoff's hand, his toes curling as his movements grew more sporadic, "Geoff I'm gonna--" He cut off with a whine as Geoff simultaneously released his cock and pushed his wrists further up his back, just long enough for Michael to get back from the edge.

And then Geoff's lips were moving down his back again, Michael burying his face against the sheets as Geoff's tongue worked its way inside him, tears stinging at his eyes, causing his throat to tighten up and his breath to hitch more.

As Geoff wiggled his tongue over his hole, Michael sobbed and pleaded for release, back arching so that his ass was raised further up into the air. "Fuck me, daddy. Please." He begged, a shiver of desire smattering over Geoff's body. But he was determined.

"You wanna cum baby boy?" Geoff cooed, his tongue lapping over Michael's frenulum, causing the younger man to sob out a moan, nodding vigorously. Geoff smirked and kissed down the length of Michael's shaft, listening the hitched breaths and whiney moans the younger man uttered. "You want daddy to fuck you?" He asked, voice husky with desire, and Michael gasped as Geoff's breath brushed over his overly-sensitive cock.

"Fuck.. yes Geoff yes _please_." Michael begged, resting his cheek on the sheets to look back at Geoff between his legs, cheeks flushed red and stained by tear tracks, lips bruised and swollen from kissing and teeth marks indicating where Michael had been biting his lip, tears making the surfaces of his big brown eyes shine.

It was incredibly erotic.

"Ok, Michael, I'll fuck you." Geoff promised, a mischievous look in his eyes. Michael felt a tickling of unease as his boyfriend climbed off of the bed, tsking when he was about to turn his head to watch what he was doing. He remained in the position that Geoff had left him in, ass raised in the air and hands behind his back, his body quivering just enough to be noticed.

Michael gasped and whined as Geoff returned, his hand sliding a cock ring up his shaft before securing it in place. "Remember the safe word?" He asked softly as he knotted a length of rope around Michael's wrists.

"Eggplant." Michael recited, voice shaking, hips bucking into air in a desperate need for friction.

"Good boy." Geoff praised, suddenly pushing a lubed up finger inside of him. Michael arched at the action and moaned, instantly pushing back against the appendage.

"More Geoff, please." Michael begged and Geoff complied, for once, adding a second finger and curling them up against Michael's prostate. Michael cursed and cried out, burying his face against the sheets again, reduced to whining and hitched breaths as Geoff continued to massage that oh-so sensitive bundle of nerves.

As Geoff pulled his fingers out, Michael let out an almost-pathetic sounding whimper, before moaning in relief as Geoff pushed into him slowly, shaking and digging his nails into the rope around his wrists as the older man bottomed out.

"You ready, buddy?" Geoff asked and Michael inhaled shakily.

"Please Geoff." He whimpered and Geoff started to slowly buck into him, before building up to a hard, fast pace, practically pounding into Michael, and the lad was loving every second of it, moaning and sobbing, random strings of words and curses pouring past his lips as Geoff pounded into him _just right_ hitting his prostate _so good_ that soon enough he was reduced to a moaning, shaking mess, unable to even string two words together as one of Geoff's tattooed hands fisted into his hair, pulling his head back.

"You're such a good boy for daddy, Michael." Geoff whispered gruffly into his ear, slowing his speed down to deliver slow, hard thrusts into the younger man, Michael moaning at each one, "Daddy is going to let you cum so good, baby." Michael whined as Geoff delivered one last thrust before pulling out of him, untying his wrists and flipping him onto his back. He pulled the cock ring off and took all of Michael into his mouth, right to the back of his throat.

And then Michael lost it. His back arched off the bed and his fingers entangled themselves into Geoff's hair as he came, moans getting caught in his throat only to come out as broken noises somewhere between a moan and a sob, his knees bending up as Michael curled around Geoff, breathing fast and hard as he shook, falling back against the bed, limp, as his orgasm subsided, shaking and panting with tears rolling down his cheeks.

As he looked down, he saw Geoff sitting between his legs, his fingers wrapped around his own cock, the white of his own cum standing out in stark contrast to the black ink of his tattoos.

Geoff wiped his hand on the sheets and crawled over his boyfriend, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling him into his arms, wiping the tears from his cheeks and letting the lad fall asleep against his chest.


End file.
